Guerre Moderne
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Modern Warfare" de peroxidepest17 : Si Hiruma est une bombe alors Mamori est un démineur. OS HiruMamo


_Auteur : peroxidepest17_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

><p>Guerre Moderne<p>

* * *

><p>Interagir avec Youichi Hiruma -à n'importe quel niveau- ressemble beaucoup à désamorcer une bombe à retardement très compliquée et très volatile.<p>

Au beau milieu de la jungle.

Pendant la guerre.

Les yeux bandés.

Et avec une jambe en feu.

Avec ce genre de chance contre vous, toute idée de survivre l'épreuve qu'est un Hiruma au naturel semble vraiment sans espoir. La plupart du temps, ceux qui pensent travailler -et survivre- sous de telles conditions abandonnent avant même de commencer. Ils se rasseyent, ferment les yeux, font la paix avec leur créateur et attendent patiemment de mourir.

S'occuper d'Hiruma donne à peu près cette impression aux gens.

Mais quand vous y pensez, désamorcer une bombe les yeux bandés au beau milieu de la jungle pendant que des balles sifflent à vos oreilles et que votre jambe se fait rapidement consommer par le feu est _difficile_, d'accord, mais pas _impossible_. Pas totalement.

Voici les choses que Mamori a depuis lors appris sur le sujet en question :

La chose avec les bombes c'est que la méthode derrière le désamorçage en question ne changera pas pendant que vous y travaillez. Ça n'a pas d'importance que vous soyez à Paris, au Vietnam ou même au Madison Square Garden pendant un match des Knicks, dès lors que les règles spécifiques de l'explosif en question vous apparaissent, vous réaliserez également que les mécaniques qui le gouvernent peuvent -et vont- seulement marcher de manière absolue et logique _par_ ces règles. A partir de là, vous pouvez déterminer qu'il y a un certain nombre d'étapes gouvernées par cet ensemble de règles concernant les explosifs qui devront être faites calmement et de manière rationnelle avant de pouvoir pleinement désamorcer l'appareil. Cette méthode de désamorçage, qu'importe ce qui arrive par la suite, est déjà décidée pour vous avant l'heure. Ce qui _vous_importe c'est si oui ou non vous arriverez à deviner ces règles à temps afin d'éviter à la bombe de vous exploser à la figure.

La chose avec se mouvoir dans la jungle est juste de connaitre le terrain avant de s'y aventurer. Bien se renseigner est clé.

Quant à la guerre, aux bandeaux et aux jambes en feu, quand vous y réfléchissez, vous pouvez tous les classifier comme rien de plus que des distractions. De grosses distractions, certes, mais des distractions quand même. Votre but ultime est de désamorcer la bombe, pas de faire attention au fait que vous ne pouvez pas voir ou que des gens vous tirent dessus ou même qu'une partie de vous est en feu. Avec de l'entrainement, les distractions deviennent simplement des choses que vous pouvez apprendre à ignorer, à éviter, à arrêter, à isoler ou dans certains cas à carrément oublier.

Mamori a eu pas mal de temps pour s'entraîner avec cette bombe qu'on appelle Hiruma. Et donc elle est assez bonne -elle trouve- pour arriver à un résultat : elle connait le terrain suffisamment, ne se fait pas vraiment avoir par des distractions et en général se débrouille pour désamorcer les pièges qu'il a préparé pour elle -et les autres- afin que tout le monde concerné puisse sortir du bâtiment, de la jungle ou de _ce qu'a concocté Hiruma_ en un seul morceau.

Elle se demande si elle doit s'inquiéter du fait qu'après tout ce temps, Hiruma n'a que plus de sens pour elle.

* * *

><p>La carrière de Mamori en tant qu'équipe de déminage personnelle d'Hiruma a commencé ainsi :<p>

Quelques semaines après le début de leur troisième année à Deimon, Yuusuke-kun Okita, le partenaire actuel de Mamori au Comité de Discipline, lui demande une après-midi si elle veut aller avec lui après l'école dîner puis au karaoké. Mamori adore le karaoké mais dit qu'elle ne peut pas : elle a son rôle de manager pour l'équipe de foot à assurer après la réunion du Comité. Il y a des cassettes à regarder, explique-t-elle, et des graphes à dessiner, et plusieurs stratégies et signaux à décoder correctement pour que lorsque Sena et les autres fassent leur mêlée demain ils sachent comment joue leur adversaire. Le regard d'Okita-kun se fit distant au beau milieu d'une explication sur une offensive réussie la saison dernière et dès que Mamori a fini de parler il lui offre simplement un sourire dépassé et dit : "Eh bien, peut-être après la saison, alors."

Mamori accepte d'un air absent sans vraiment y penser, toute entière concentrée sur essayer de se souvenir si l'appel au blitz avait été l'Assistant Coach qui se gratte la tête, le Chef Coach qui tire sur sa manche, le Manager qui fait semblant de bailler, ou s'ils ont gardé les mêmes signaux que dans les notes d'Hiruma de l'année dernière : le Manager qui lace sa chaussure, le Chef Coach qui arrange sa casquette et l'Assistant Coach qui force une quinte de toux. Hiruma insiste que cette équipe est trop bête pour changer leurs signaux : Mamori pense que s'ils sont stupides alors il y a de fortes chance pour qu'ils aient simplifiés leurs signaux pour aider la ligne à réagir plus vite. Elle et Hiruma se sont disputés à ce propos l'autre jour avant la classe et tout le monde leur avait jeté de drôles de regard jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma les menace de tous les descendre.

Proposition de rencard effectivement oubliée, Okita-kun s'en retourne à ses papiers avec un air mélancolique et les épaules basses, tandis que Mamori est trop distraite par l'envie brûlante de déchiffrer le code du Lycée St. Agnès pour le remarquer. L'invitation d'Okita-kun pour un dîner et un karaoké lui sortent totalement de la tête avant la fin de la journée.

Le lendemain matin, Mamori découvre qu'Okita-kun avait très soudainement eu une très bonne interview avec une école privé américaine des plus prestigieuses et qu'il avait décollé pour les States la nuit dernière tout frais payés. C'est une mystérieuse mais incroyable chance pour lui et elle ne lui souhaite que de réussir, même si au bout du compte elle ne reçoit pas de réponse à son texto le félicitant pour un tel honneur. Le principal de Deimon est si ravi de cette histoire qu'il décide de faire aménager un mur commémorative sur Okita-kun dans le couloir pour inciter d'autres jeunes gens brillants à viser les étoiles.

Vraiment, la seule chose qui est étrange dans cette histoire c'est qu'après dans le vestiaire du club de foot, quand Hiruma deigne lever les yeux de son ordinateur, il lui sourit et dit : "Je sais pour Okita. J'espère qu'il est bon en Anglais."

Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle pensait l'intéresserait puisque ça n'avait rien à voir avec le foot ou ses machinations pour une éventuelle conquête du monde et pendant un instant cela la surprend. Elle veut lui demander pourquoi ça l'intéresse mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot il continue de lui sourire et dit : "Alors tu as trouvé cette séquence de blitz ou merde, foutue manager ?"

L'expression de son visage quand il lui dit ça l'énerve suffisamment pour qu'elle se saisisse aussitôt du livre de règles et de la cassette vidéo et s'attable sans un mot à côté de lui. Elle lui dit de lui accorder cinq minutes et qu'elle va le trouver. Il fait éclater une bulle de chewing-gum, lui dit qu'elle a trois minutes et c'est comme ça qu'ils passent les heures suivantes à regarder les cinq derniers matchs de St. Agnès de la saison dernière. Mamori prend des notes détaillées tandis qu'Hiruma fait des commentaires sarcastiques.

Personnellement, Mamori ne pense plus vraiment à Okita-kun après ça, pas pendant un bon bout de temps en tout cas, lorsque toutes les règles pour désamorcer cette bombe en particulier semblent tenir la route tout compte fait. Pour être équitable, le premier incident était franchement bien orchestré.

Mais avant ce moment de réalisation il y a Koizumi-kun de sa classe de littérature dont elle est sûre qu'il lui demandera de sortir avec avant la fin du premier trimestre -ils passent une semaine à travailler ensemble sur un projet pour Anglais et elle remarque comment il lui adresse ces sourires adorables et stupides lorsqu'il pense qu'elle ne le voit pas (mais elle peut quand même voir son reflet dans la vitre de la bibliothèque si elle se positionne d'une certaine façon). L'après-midi de la veille de leur présentation Koizumi-kun l'accompagne jusque devant la salle du club et lui dit timidement : "Demain, après notre présentation, il y a quelque chose que j'ai à te demander, d'accord ?"

Elle sourit, hoche la tête et dit : "Pas de problèmes," se sentant comme une héroïne de manga shojo alors qu'il s'éloignait et qu'elle rejoignait Hiruma pour parler des finances du club.

Toutefois, le matin de leur présentation, Koizumi-kun tombe mystérieusement malade, lui envoie un texto d'excuse, et pour une raison quelconque, doit se rendre en Europe sur le champ pour se faire traiter pour une malade génétique rarissime dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler.

Elle envoie un message à Koizumi-kun pour partager son inquiétude et lui demander son adresse afin de lui envoyer une carte de bon rétablissement mais il doit déjà être à bord d'un avion quand elle envoie le texto parce qu'il ne lui répond jamais. Elle présente toute seule ce jour-là, se sentant un peu triste, et n'entend plus parler (pour toujours) de Koizumi-kun.

Cette après-midi, quand elle demande à Hiruma s'il a entendu parler d'une maladie qui fait brusquement des trous dans le corps d'une personne sans prévenir, il renifle et dit que _tout le monde _connait cette fameuse maladie. Ou alors ce sont des _imbéciles_. Elle le fixe, il lui lance un chrono et ils vont sur le terrain pour chronométrer le 100-mètre des nouvelles recrues.

Plus tard, elle se sentira vraiment stupide pour ne pas avoir détecter plus tôt ses agissements, mais pour l'heure, ce n'est pas avant l'incident relatif à Nagano-san, pendant une collecte de fonds des Devil Bats cet été, que tout parait logique. Suzuna et Mamori ont enfilés des tenues de pompom-girl pour vendre des gâteaux hors du camp d'entrainement intensif de Doburoku-sensei qui prépare l'équipe à la saison prochaine : c'est là que Mamori rencontre Nagano-san, un universitaire de troisième année qui a traversé la moitié du pays pour voir Eyeshield 21 à l'entrainement. Mamori découvre que Nagano-san est aussi un running-back : il est grand, élancé, enthousiaste et il achète même cinq des cupcakes à la vanille de Mamori (ceux en forme de diablotins ont déjà été tous achetés) quand il apprend que l'équipe a besoin de nouveaux uniformes. Ils finissent par se parler de nouveau après l'entrainement quand il l'aide à ranger dans des boites le reste des cupcakes invendus pour les distribuer à l'équipe et à ramener la table pliante là où elle l'a prise. Elle pense bien avoir un petit coup de foudre pour le jeune homme sur le coup : il est beau, intelligent, gentil et quand il sourit il a une fossette sur chaque joue qui le font ressembler à l'un des idoles de Jerry.

Alors qu'ils vont chacun aller de leur côté il dit qu'il a beaucoup appris à regarder Sena travailler ses esquives aujourd'hui, promet qu'il sera de retour pour d'autres cupcakes le lendemain et lui demande de mettre de côté l'un des diablotins pour lui. En chemin pour retourner à sa voiture, il s'arrête pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui dire que le rouge et noir lui va bien.

Elle est de si bonne humeur quand elle retourne dans la salle du club après coup qu'elle ne remarque pas la suffisance d'Hiruma quand elle le trouve penché sur son ordinateur à caqueter tout seul. Elle se dit juste qu'il doit probablement s'éclater à avoir trouver des faiblesses tout à l'heure sur le terrain et qu'il prépare des épreuves démoniaques pour corriger tout ça à la session du matin.

"T'as gagné du putain d'fric, fichue manager ?" Il lui demande alors qu'il finit ce qu'il est en train de faire et lui coule un regard.

Elle dépose les derniers cupcakes sur la table devant lui d'un air guilleret. "Les ventes ont très bien marchés aujourd'hui," elle s'exclame, refusant d'être rabaissé par le surnom qu'il a pour elle.

Son sourire ne fait que s'élargir, paraissant dangereux alors qu'il pousse la boite de cupcakes vers elle. "Ne fais pas grossir de running-back," la prévient-il d'un ton cryptique avant de se remettre au travail.

Elle n'a vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il veut dire parce qu'importe combien de cupcakes Sena dévore il ne prend jamais un gramme. Mais bon, Hiruma a toujours été drastiquement sévère entre les saisons de foot pour tous ses joueurs. Elle hausse mentalement les épaules et va dans les toilettes pour se changer afin qu'ils puissent passer le reste de l'après-midi à penser à des stratégies pour leur premier match de la saison, même s'il n'est que dans des mois. Ça sert de s'y prendre à l'avance après tout et elle aime être presque à son niveau maintenant quand il est question de deviner les tactiques des autres et trouver des contres.

Quand elle revient dans la pièce elle remarque que deux des cupcakes ont disparus bien qu'Hiruma n'ait rien à dire à ce propos.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain elle revoit Nagano-san dans les gradins, concentré sur ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain et suant d'une manière qui la fait s'inquiéter pour sa santé. Quand elle le salue d'un signe de la main il bouge vaguement un doigt tremblant avant de tourner son attention toute entière sur l'entrainement. C'est un peu étrange mais il n'y pense plus jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma apparaisse sur le terrain au côté de Doburoku-sensei et que le bruit d'une slave de semi-automatique perce l'air. Et Nagano-san se jette <em>sous <em>les gradins, les mains sur la tête et tremblant de tout son corps.

Fronçant les sourcils, Mamori pose son plateau de cupcakes et se dirige vers les gradins sous lesquels se cache Nagano-san. "Nagano-san," murmure-t-elle quand elle le voit, le faisant glapir, "est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Je ne suis pas sensé te parler," gémit Nagano-san avant de se reprendre et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'obscurité. "Je n'étais pas supposé dire ça. Oh merde, il va me faire déporté au Soudan et je ne jouerai jamais pour les Bucks."

Mamori lui lança un drôle de regard. "Je vois," répondit-elle avant de se relever et de redescendre récupérer son plateau de cupcakes. C'est sur le chemin que tout soudainement prend sens.

Elle est presque énervée -presque- sauf qu'elle est trop occupée à essayer de deviner quelles sont les règles de ce jeu et quel est le dénouement escompté (la colère est, d'après elle, comme d'avoir la jambe en feu : c'est une distraction qu'Hiruma veut vous occuper l'esprit avec pour ne pas que vous deviniez ses véritables intentions). Sauf qu'elle, malheureusement, sait s'y prend. Avec Hiruma vous devez tout pousser sur le côté et juste _réfléchir_.

Et plus elle y réfléchit plus l'image dans sa tête commence à prendre forme et à ressembler à ce à quoi elle fait face là maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle de retour à côté de Suzuna avec son plateau elle a déjà commencé à voir le début d'une idée.

Tous les garçons qu'elle pourrait hypothétiquement apprécié sont déportés ou, dans le cas de Nagano-san, menacé de déportation. Elle fronce les sourcils un moment et se demande pourquoi il semble être une exception à la règle : Okita-kun et Koizumi-kun (et maintenant qu'elle y pense, ce gars dans sa classe du soir qui lui a emprunté un crayon la semaine dernière et ne lui a jamais rendu) ont tous disparu dans les 24 heures après lui avoir demandés quelque chose.

Éventuellement, elle réalise que l'anomalie qu'est Nagano-san doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait que c'est un joueur de foot. Aussi bas qu'Hiruma puisse aller avec le chantage et les menaces et l'offensive en général, il a une règle bien à lui de ne jamais influencer une autre équipe à trouver ses joueurs, surtout quand l'un de ces joueurs en question est prêt à voyager très loin pour apprendre à être un meilleur athlète. Hiruma a son propre -un peu tordu quand même- code d'honneur.

Donc à part pour Nagano-san qui est toujours au Japon (pour le moment), en général quand un garçon lui demande quelque chose, il se fait déporter.

Cela présente un dilemme.

D'un côté, le Japon perd plein de super jeunes hommes à cause d'elle. Non seulement ça, mais ce sont le genre de garçons avec qui elle aurait aimé sortir, parce qu'elle avait toujours voulue connaitre une romance de lycée dans sa jeunesse, une idée fleur bleue que toutes les jeunes filles de son age partageaient quand elles pensaient que personne ne le savait. Dans cette veine, elle pense qu'elle devrait aller crier sur Hiruma pour interférer parce que ça en fait trois désormais (elle ne compte pas le gars dans sa classe du soir parce qu'elle ne se souvient même pas de son nom). Elle a le droit d'être furieuse de savoir que l'anglais d'Okita-kun n'était peut-être pas _si _bon et que la seule maladie qui fait des trous que Koizumi-kun a attrapé est celle qui consiste à craindre pour sa vie quand on a le canon d'un AK-47 sous le menton.

De l'autre côté, Hiruma parle un langage à la fois très compliqué mais également très direct. C'est un homme d'action et donc quand il désire quelque chose il fait tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais alors, que veut-il obtenir en faisant cela ? Cette ligne de pensée tord l'estomac de Mamori d'une étrange manière tout en lui donnant mal à la tête en même temps alors pour le moment elle se dit que vaguement elle a quelque chose à y voir et se concentre plutôt sur les faits purs et durs.

Pour parler franchement, la situation est la suivante :

Il y a une bombe qui envoie des Japonais exceptionnels hors du pays contre leur grès.

Le terrain semble être Mamori, ce que, fort heureusement, elle connait assez bien.

Les distractions se trouvent être son irritation vis-à-vis d'Hiruma, le fait qu'elle va probablement devoir appeler les parents de ces garçons pour s'excuser et un phénomène pour le moment inexplicable qui lui tord l'estomac et lui donne mal à la tête.

Elle se rassure de savoir qu'au moins les paramètres ne bougeront pas et qu'elle peut donc se concentrer sur désarmer la situation sans avoir trop de recherches à faire sur le sujet.

Elle passe le reste de l'après-midi à penser à une contre-attaque. Suzuna, toujours aussi scrutatrice, sourit à Mamori et déclare : "Les joues de Mamo-nee sont roses."

Après ça Mamori envoie Suzuna vendre des cupcakes dans les gradins. Mamori mange aussi par inadvertance le cupcake au motif de diablotin qu'elle avait mis de côté pour Nagano-kun.

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi, Mamori se dit qu'elle connait les règles maintenant. Du moment qu'elle connait les règles, cela veut dire qu'elle peut commencer à réfléchir à arranger tout ça. Mais avant tout elle doit préciser ses propres règles qui pourront marcher avec celles qu'Hiruma a déjà décrétés.<p>

En peu de temps elle a une liste de buts qui se trouvent être :

D'empêcher Hiruma de continuer à déporter les garçons avec qui elle veut sortir,

De trouver quel est le dénouement escompté d'Hiruma,

De faire partir les distractions précédemment énoncées.

Tout ce qu'elle a à faire c'est de trouver une solution qui remplit tous ses buts, reste dans les contraintes déjà établies et tout ça avant que Nagano-san ne soit envoyé au Soudan.

Simple.

Elle rentre chez elle ce soir-là et réfléchit.

Elle y réfléchit au dîner tandis que sa mère papillonne à son propos depuis l'autre bout de la table en disant que Mamori a l'air de quelqu'un qui a un _garçon_ en tête (quand son père entend ça il annonce ne pas aimer ça).

Elle y réfléchit pendant qu'elle fait ses devoirs mais par chance la physique est aussi simple que de mettre un pied devant l'autre pour elle et donc elle n'a pas de problème à finir les exercices dans les temps.

Elle y réfléchit en regardant la cassette de l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. Quand elle voit Hiruma sur la vidéo alors qu'il marche sur le terrain sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de certains de ses admirateurs les plus psychotiques, ceux qui l'ont vu à la télé pour le Christmas Bowl et ont peur de lui mais en même temps aiment avoir peur de lui. "HIRUMA-SAN !" Ils crient et agitent des drapeaux et des pancartes qui ont son nom marqué dessus, causant ses sourcils de tiquer. Les sourcils de Mamori tiquent aussi et puis Hiruma tire dans les airs sur l'écran, faisant courir à plat ventre Sena et les autres sur le terrain (et envoyant Nagano-san se réfugier derrière des fangirls dans un coin du cadrage). Les fangirls se pâment et brandissent leurs pancartes faites main en hurlant "Hiruma-san est _trop cool_ !" ou pire "Épouse-moi, Hiruma-san !".

Hiruma a l'air de vouloir les descendre. Il le fera probablement un jour, pense Mamori, mais seulement quand il n'y aura pas de caméra pour le prouver. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux que ça et Mamori sait qu'il sait qu'il vaut mieux que ça.

Les fangirls continuent de se pâmer après lui à l'arrière-plan et Mamori sourit un peu en voyant combien il est irrité sous la surface de sa poker face parce qu'il sait bien que c'est le genre de fans qui ne feront qu'être encouragés s'il leur accorde la moindre attention, aussi sinistre soit-elle.

Pendant un moment, Mamori se dit que ce serait une justice hilarante s'il finissait avec une fille comme ça, une qui ne le comprends _vraiment pas_.

Après tout, Hiruma est le genre de personne qui ne peut pas souffrir de filles trop stupides pour réaliser qu'elles devraient le craindre, surtout celles qui pensent que tous ses mouvements sont faits pour être _cool_ sans réaliser que tout ce qu'il fait est en fait une portion correctement calculée d'une plus grande équation qui l'amènera à une disposition prédéterminée et soigneusement choisie par Hiruma dès l'instant même où il a décidé d'agir.

C'est juste comme ça qu'il est.

Et c'est -brusquement- quand Mamori comprend _tout_.

Elle soupire et éteint la télé.

* * *

><p>Mamori arrive pour l'entrainement du matin avec des serviettes propres et des gourdes remplies d'eau filtrée pour l'équipe. Hiruma est déjà dans la salle du club à travailler quand elle arrive et pendant un instant elle se demande s'il est jamais parti hier soir. Il a enfilé un tee-shirt propre alors elle pense qu'il est passé chez lui à un moment : il est assit avec son ordi, ses mains bougeant occasionnellement les petites pièces d'échec à travers le terrain taille réduite placé devant lui sur la table à chaque fois qu'il a l'idée d'une action brillante.<p>

Mamori pose d'un air décisif les serviettes et les gourdes sur la table juste sur le modèle réduit. Certaines pièces partent en volant.

Il ne réagit pas franchement à son interruption mais elle est surprise quand il ferme son ordinateur d'un coup sec et le pose à côté avant de se reculer dans sa chaise pour la regarder avec attention. "T'as quelque chose à dire, putain d'manager ?" Demande-t-il et il la jauge visiblement.

Elle lui fait face. "Tu n'enverras pas Nagano-san au Soudan," sont les premiers mots qui sortent de sa bouche parce que si elle ne le dit pas maintenant leur dispute qui va suivre va lui faire oublier le pauvre garçon. Et puis, si ils arrivent à tout régler, elle va découvrir dans trois mois que le pauvre court devant des lions dans les plaines Africaines au lieu de devant des linebackers sur un terrain universitaire.

Hiruma se contente de renifler et de pousser les serviettes de son modèle réduit d'un mouvement adroit. "Bien sûr que non. Il va en Côte d'Ivoire."

Elle le fixe. "Alors à chaque fois qu'un gentil garçon me parle tu vas le faire déporter ?"

"Le Gouvernement Japonais fait déporter des gens. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la question, je ne suis qu'un élève de terminale," déclara Hiruma en lui adressant un sourire. "Et s'ils se font déportés peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas aussi gentils que tu sembles le croire."

Mamori croise les bras et voit tout malgré son sourire carnassier et son allure nonchalante : le dénouement, la logique, la motivation et l'inévitable conclusion apparaissent devant ses yeux. Elle sait aussi qu'à la fin on dira qu'elle a joué dans sa main mais qu'au bout du compte ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle en aura. D'une, parce qu'elle va soit lui faire _amèrement_ regretter son manège soit le changer en quelqu'un de moins attardé sentimentalement parlant, et de deux, parce qu'il y a un petit frisson d'excitation qui lui court dans le dos à l'instant, un qui lui fait penser qu'elle pourrait bien être aussi tordue qu'Hiruma sauf qu'elle le cache mieux._  
><em>

"Il faudra que tu m'invites à dîner des fois," lui dit-elle, parce qu'évidemment la seule conclusion logique aux règles qu'Hiruma a défini pour ceux qui sortaient avec elle était qu'il n'allait pas vraiment essayer de se déporter _lui-même_. "Ou que tu m'emmènes promener quelque part où il n'y a ni armes, ni fusillades, ni menaces ou chantages. Je n'aime pas les films d'action et le dessert est obligatoire. Appelle-moi par mon nom et pas foutue manager, fichue manager ou putain d'manager. Marché conclu ?"

Il se contente de la regarder comme s'il n'a pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Un silence absolu règne pour cinq bonnes minutes dans le club.

Et puis, aussi calme que d'habitude, Hiruma désigne du doigt le placard de rangement où se tiennent les mannequins d'entrainement boueux qui ont bien servis cette semaine."T'as pas quelque chose d'autre à foutre qu'à râler, putain d'Anezaki ?" Demande-t-il délibérément.

Elle tique.

Puis renifle et se met sans un mot au travail.

Il se peut qu'elle esquisse un sourire.

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard, quand la photo de Nagano-san est dans l'un des journaux nationaux qui parlent de la saison à venir pour les Bucks, Mamori prend le fait qu'il n'est pas aux alentours de l'Afrique comme le signe officiel qu'elle et Hiruma sont désormais en couple.<p>

Et pour le moment, ça a été aussi facile que de désamorcer une bombe au milieu d'une jungle en guerre avec les yeux bandés, la jambe en feu, et une main accrochée derrière le dos.

Ou, du moins dans le monde de Mamori, ce qu'on peut appeler de la tarte.

**FIN**


End file.
